Pedestal style electronics enclosures are used in telecommunications systems to house splices or terminal connections between service wires or distribution wires and buried telephone cables. Such pedestal enclosures can also be used to house connections to other types of buried utility cables such as for cable television or power distribution. Since pedestal enclosures are located outdoors, they must be substantially weather tight in order to protect the electronic connections from adverse environmental conditions such as wind, rain, snow and flooding. The pedestal enclosures also have to be relatively secure in order to guard against entry by unauthorized personnel and durable in order to withstand the wear-and-tear associated with being located in an outdoor environment.
Typically, a bracket system is provided on the interior of a pedestal enclosure to help arrange and support the cabling and various connections housed in the pedestal enclosure. The particular bracket system used depends on the application in which the pedestal is being employed, e.g., cable distribution, cross connect capability, fiber distribution or splice capability. These bracket systems can be mounted in the interior of the pedestal enclosure in a variety of different ways.
Unfortunately, the existing mounting arrangements for pedestal bracket systems pose a number of problems. For example, with many mounting arrangements, it can be difficult for a technician to insert and remove the bracket system in the field. Easy removal of the bracket system in the field is particularly important when performing maintenance or upgrading the equipment in a pedestal enclosure. Such work often can be facilitated by a complete change or retrofit of the bracket system. However, such a retrofit can be time consuming and difficult, if not impossible, with existing mounting arrangements.